Aishiteru Kagami Taiga!
by Blooming Day
Summary: In which the Generation Of Miracles are all in love with the same boy and Kagami Taiga is still an oblivious basketball idiot. Set in the Teikou Era and contains Teikou!GOM, Teikou!Kagami, GOMxKagami, Kagami-centric, and Kagami no Harem. Includes cameo appearances of the rare pairings HimuKaga, MidoMura, Nijimura x Himuro, Nijimura x Kagami, Haizaki x Kagami etc. Re-uploaded!


"Why is it so hot today, ssu..? My skin feels like burning- Eh? Kagami-cchi! Wait for us ssu! My Kagami-cchiii~!"

"Shut up Kise! Tsk. I didn't wake up past my usual wake up time just for that idiot to not wait for us. W-Well, It's not like I care that m-much! Hmph. Luckily, Cancer is at the top three for today's Oha Asa..."

"Again with that Oha Asa shit, Midorima? Tch. Oi, Bakagami!"

"You should at least greet Kagami-kun properly, Aomine-kun."

"Eh? I don't have to. That baka is a baka after all."

"You don't make sense, Daiki. Shut up, or else. Taiga is coming, and he doesn't need to hear those words."

"Tch..."

"Ha..ha, Mine-chin got scolded by Aka-chin..."

The tallest sweets-lover received a jab at his sides by a certain blue haired pervert just as Kagami, the GOM-proclamed sunshine of their lives, comes running towards them with the usual idiotic grin he always wears. (They actually feel like their hearts were getting crushed because of the redhead's overflowing cuteness.)

"Oi! Kuroko! Aho! Kise! Mura! Akashi! Mido! Ohayou!" The same redhead of their dreams happily exclaims, his eyes resembling a cute crescent moon shape that made each of them blush. Why is he so cute?!

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun."

"Kaga-chin... Do you want to share a pocky together..?"

"It's too early for that, Atsushi. Ohayou, Taiga."

"Tch..."

"Hehe! Ohayou Kagami-cchi~! Let's walk to school together!"

"Ohayou. Leo is at 5th place today, s-so I bought you your lucky item. Don't lose it, nanodayo. B-But, It's not like I care or anything! Don't take it the wrong way, Baka!"

Kagami can only smile as he accepts the cat ears and wears it on top of his red hair, flashing a hearty smile once again at his best friends. "Thank you Mido. Now, let's walk to school together!"

(The Kiseki No Sedai can feel their hearts thumping rapidly against their chests as each of them gives Kagami a smile.)

* * *

"Let's go, Murasakibara-cchi! I want to see Kagami-cchi and invite him to sit with us for lunch! He's always with his brother-" The said boy was being dragged outside their class by a hyperactive Kise with his eyes closed when the babbling blonde suddenly halted into a stop that made him open his eyes- And oh, speak of the devil.

Their precious Kagami Taiga was of course, as always, with his step brother Himuro and laughing so cutely with a (lame, probably) joke Himuro told him. Ah, looks like he beat them to it.

But Kise wasn't having it, and instead of turning the other way like Murasakibara would have, Kise drops the taller boy on the floor and runs up to the brothers, earning a light snicker from Himuro. "Kagami-cchi, Himuro-cchi!"

The latter turned to Kise, giving him a light smile. "Oh. Kise. What is it?" The blonde was about to speak, when Himuro spoke up. "He's sitting by me for lunch. I forgot my bento, so Taiga's sharing his with me." The said boy nodded. "Yeah... Tatsuya can be a little forgetful sometimes. Sorry, Kise. Maybe tomorrow?"

Kise nodded, his smile a little fake because he knows that Himuro of all people isn't forgetful, and because Himuro is doing it to make him, as well as the other members of GOM jealous. Heck, they already feel jealous because of the first name basis, much more for the fact that Himuro most probably knows Kagami inside and out. Why does he need to rub it even more in?! It's just good that it's because they're brothers and Himuro is a very nice person, or else Kise would have despised him.

"Let's go, Taiga. Ja ne, Kise."

"Hai. See you later, Kise!"

The said blonde could only sigh and walk back to a still-on-the-floor Murasakibara.

* * *

Kise can positively confirm something.

Himuro Tatsuya is most definitely evil.

Ever since the GOM (actually, Kise persuaded them) stepped foot into the very noisy and very annoying cafeteria for the first time in months, Himuro was doing every single thing to make them jealous. And Akashi is in more than annoyed.

"Open up, Taiga!" Himuro exclaimed, enough for them to hear while Kagami scolds him for being too loud. "Feed me too, Taiga~" The red head blushed before taking the spoon and feeding Himuro with it.

"Wah! That's an indirect kiss, Kuroko-cchi! Why?! Why can't it be me, Kuroko-cchi?!" Kise overdramatically weeps on Kuroko's shoulder while the latter only looked away and shook his head. "Let's go then."

After that, they left the cafeteria with a sigh.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Oi! Kuroko! Over here!"

The rainbow headed baskatball players simultataenously followed the familiar voice and came face to face with a redhead smiling through his eyes, waving at them. Because of this, they were starstruck for a moment until Kagami yelled at them again causing them to snap out of their individual daydreams.

"Er... Sorry I couldn't sit with you guys at lunch... Tatsuya was very demanding..." Aomine snickered under his breathe that Kagami luckily didn't notice. "Yeah. That bastard. Tch."

Kagami's eyes narrowed at the bluenette. "Tatsuya isn't a bastard, Aho. What's wrong with you?!" Aomine's deep blue eyes did the same, a sign that he's going to be pissed off as hell and will probably say things out of anger that made the GOM worry because Aomine is Aomine and he says stupid, stupid things.

"Why do you keep defending him?! You're never hanging out with us anymore because of that guy! He's a nuisance!" Kagami's eyes widened as he clenches his fists. If he could without making a scene, he would totally punch the Aho in the face right now. But he couldn't have that right now and instead turned his heel, storming out the school in anger.

"Talk to me when you're done being a total fucking asshole, Ahomine."

* * *

 **A/N: Was that okay? This is the first time I'm gonna write something so seriously and I'm not sure if I did good. As you can see, I'm not very good with words so I apologize! As well as with the OOC-ness.**

 **I also want to clear up how this story is going to work. In this Teikou Era, the GOM isn't selfish nor are they going to separate like what originally happened in the anime. Seirin/Rakuzan/etc doesn't exist as well as Riko/Takao/etc. Just Teikou, except the difference is there's Kagami and Himuro (I added him because he is Kagami's brother figure after all... And also because I love HimuKaga).**

 **So... Hopefully you get what I'm saying? I probably forgot something but that's for the second chapter. Please support and review. Thank you :)**


End file.
